Estrellita
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: Finished request of Spamano ... it's fluff, basically. I fail at summaries. Oneshot.


_Requested by ~Rheney who is a lovely person on deviantart~! Go look at her artwork~! I hope you like this oneshot, Rheney. ^^; -nervous as fuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

* * *

><p>I didn't know why it felt so right to be here with him;<br>In a hammock, outside in the late hours of the night, my arms wrapped around his waist and my face buried in his shirt in a failed attempt to hide my flushed cheeks from his admiring green eyes. It was a chilly night, so I felt a little relieved when he hugged me closer to him. The stars blinked and forced their light through the patchy canopy of leaves above us, they mesmerized Spain and were most likely responsible for the big, stupid grin spread on his face.

It was the kind of smile that tempted me to slap him across the face, either that, or kiss him. Either way I was going to hate myself.

I resisted, I was rather proud of myself for a moment before I realized that it was probably the wine making it difficult for me to do either of those things without falling out of the hammock.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they, Lovi?"

Not knowing how to respond, I lifted my head and shifted around a bit so I was resting belly-up. I supposed the stars seemed a little brighter tonight than they had the past few years. But anyone could have noticed that.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess they are." I didn't want to give him room to say something all gushy and lovey-dovey.

He threaded his calloused hands through my hair and leaned in, it was odd because he _smelled_ me. I wasn't a fucking candle!

_"Estrellita, ¿dónde estas? (Little star, where are you?)"_ He seemed to be waiting for something. Why would he cut off after the first sentence? Oh... _oh shit!_ He wanted _me_ to sing, and he was giving me the fucking _puppy eyes. _Damn it all! He looked like he was going to cry if I didn't. It's not like I couldn't sing the song - I knew it. He used to sing it to me when I had nightmares...

_"Quiero verte cintilar en el cielo, sobre el mar, (I want to see you shine in the sky, over the sea,)" _I whispered softly, once again feeling heat rise from my chest to my cheeks. I tried to hide my face from view but he grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger, pressing a soft, warm kiss to my lips. It didn't help.

But it was nice. _God_, what was I thinking? That stupid bastard-

_"Un diamante de verdad. (A real diamond.)"_ he sang back to me, releasing my chin from his grasp and wrapping his arm more tightly around my body; which, compared to his was small and weak. I couldn't have broken away from his embrace, even if I had wanted to.

_"Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? (Little star, where are you?)"_ He wasn't even looking at the sky anymore was he? His eyes were burning, boring into my skull and made me feel like disappearing into a corner. Or disappearing altogether. A particularly strong gust of wind ruffled his, and my, hair up. My cheeks flushed even more, this time I hurriedly buried my face into his neck.

Mm. He was soft... and warm...

_Fucking hell, God damnit, Romano get a hold of yourself! Don't be a sissy! Your brother likes romance, not you!_

A long time had passed without either of us saying anything. Part of me was aching for him to finish the song, the other part of me was trying to sleep. My eyelids grew heavy and I was vaguely aware of him running his fingers through my hair and putting a few kisses on my forehead. Whatever, the bastard could do whatever he wanted... as long as he was doing it to me...

"Lovi, _quiero verte cintilar~ (I want to see you shine_)" His words were barely audible, and I knew I wasn't meant to hear them.

_Ven aquí a iluminar._  
><em>Brilla, brilla sin parar. <em>

_(Come here to shine,  
>shine, shine without stopping.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Oh... oh, I hope this is all right. ;n; I wrote all this down in one sitting so I'm not sure if the quality is okay or if it's the shittiest thing I've ever written... it's... _different_ to say the least. xD  
>The song is Spanish... I'm not sure if it's Spain-Spanish or Mexico-Spanish but... eh. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is one of two lullabies I was sung when I was a baby, along with You Are My Sunshine. Ah~<br>If you don't like the POV it was written in just let me know and I can (a) re-write it to fit the POV you want or (b) re-do it all together, different situation/no song etc.

I'll probably take one more request after I finish my own fanservice of Sweeney Todd!dark!England/clueless!America and Dr. Horrible!Canada/ Penny!fem!England/Captain Hammer!America... which I may or may not upload here. D;

ANYWAY~ Review please! Let me know what you think and bash me for horrible translations~!

**PS;  
><strong>Dear Mother Monster,  
>Please stop making music that makes me want to write very graphic smut. You're a beautiful person and I love you but OH MY GOD NO STOP IT.<br>Sometimes I hate being a Lady Gaga fan. ;u;


End file.
